The Three of Them
by RavenFiction
Summary: Amy Wright, a Metamorphomagus, is in her first year at Hogwarts. Her best friends are Fred and George Weasley, but what will happen when the three of them are drawn apart from 'certain sircumstances? Rated T for some violence and a few, but not many, swears.
1. The Burrow

The Three of Them

**Author's notes:**

**Hello! I'm new on this site, so this is my first fan fiction :)**** All characters unless stated by myself are respectfully © to J.K Rowling. Also, when the twins call Amy 'Ams' they are saying the letter 'A.' Ames. Ams. Okay, now, enjoy the story :)**

Amy coughed and dusted the ash off herself as she appeared in the fire of the Burrow. She looked across the room and saw the twins making a Exploding Snap card castle. She grinned.

"Hello." She said, walking over. George placed a card in the wrong place, and the castle exploded.

"Good job, Georgie." Fred teased, standing up and waving the smoke away. George grimaced.

"Tis not my fault the castle exploded." George responded, pretending to look huffy. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe it is." Amy laughed, then hugged her best friends. Her aunty appeared in the fire behind her.

"Mother's in the kitchen, Ms Wright." Fred said. Ms Wright nodded to the boys.

"Thank you, boys." She said, disappearing into the kitchen. Amy took out her own packet of Exploding snap cards.

"Whoever explodes the castle owes the other two people a Galleon each!" She said, kneeling down on the floor and placing the first two cards. Fred and George dropped to their knees as well.

"Hard to believe we'll be starting Hogwarts this year." Amy said, propping another pair of cards up. George nodded.

"I know. You got your wand already?" He asked.

"I've got everything. Ash, Phoenix Feather, eleven inches." Fred looked impressed.

Amy stood up on the coffee table to reach the top of the card castle. She placed another two cards, and the castle exploded. Fred and George leapt up.

"Give us our Galleons!" They said in unison. Amy rolled her eyes and grinned.

"The way you talk in unison, anyone would think you were twins!" She said, changing her hair to bubblegum pink. George stared at her.

"I forgot you were an Metamorphomagus." He said.

"Here're your Galleons." She said, passing them one each, which they pocketed. George grinned.

"How are you one of them?" He asked.

"Mother was a Metamorphmagus."

"Ah." George responded, picking up Amy's card and passing it to her. He glanced at the stairs as Ginny came down them. Amy pocketed her cards.

"Hullo." She said cheerfully to Ginny.

"Hi." She responded, walking into the kitchen. Fred rolled his eyes and put on a shrill voice.

"Always where dear mummy is." He said, curtseying and batting his eyelashes. Amy laughed.

"C'mon. We'll show you our room." George said, running upstairs.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Thanks to EVERYONE that viewed or reviewed my last chapter :D So, here is chapter two. Special thanks to **Kat Ducat** for telling me how an Animagus works ^_^' Edited the first chapter so it makes it right. Thanks for telling me C: **

George grinned over his shoulder, and opened the bedroom door. Burnt Exploding Snap cards where across the floor and beds, Fred and George's wands were on the desk, a box filled with fake wands which the three of them made during the holidays was next to the window, the beds were made untidily, and broken Muggle watch pieces were on a bed. Amy, not caring, put her hood on her jacket up again.

"Tis nothing much." George said, glancing around the bedroom.

"Good thing, too, Percy's room is as tidy as a.. Um.. Bed…?" Fred finished. Amy glanced at him.

"Not when you make it."

Fred looked hurt.

"It hurts us when you say that."

"So?" George narrowed his eyes. Fred shrugged and pulled a face at Amy.

"Okay, okay, you've won." Amy grinned and walked over to the watch pieces. She picked a piece of shattered glass up.

"Why do you need watch pieces?" She asked, examining the glass shard.

"Muggle boy dropped it, thought we'd do some.. 'experimenting.'" Amy looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You blew it up, didn't you?"

"Bingo." Fred said.

"Got it in one." George added. Amy laughed. A shrill voice flooded into the bedroom.

"AMY! TIME TO GO!"

"See you in a few days at Kings Cross!" Amy said, flicking her hood down and changing her hair to black.

"See you then!"

"We'll send Errol if we get a hold of him!"

"Bye!" Amy yelled back from the bottom of the stairs. She took some Floo powder from her aunt and threw it at her feet.

"26 Chester Street, Ottery St Catchpole!" She said, disappearing in the emerald flames.

* * *

Amy looked around at the station, but saw no sign of any other students. She sighed and pushed her trolley forwards again, Forula, her owl, hooting happily. She approached platforms nine and ten, then pushed the trolley through it without a second thought. Immerging on the other side, the first thing that caught her eye was the Hogwarts Express reflecting light on its red and black metal.

Amy picked up Forula, in her cage, and dragged her trunk into the express. She walked through the corridor, looking for her two friends. A compartment near her slid open, and Fred poked his head around the corner.

"Hey-oh!" He said merrily, sliding the compartment door open even further, then helped Amy put her trunk on the rack. Amy grinned and pushed her glasses towards her eyes.

"You only just made the train, we were looking out the window." said George, raising an eyebrow. Amy sighed.

"Aunt lost the Floo powder, took us a while to find it to get to the Leaky Cauldron where the cars were waiting. Uncle got us them." Amy explained, her hair going dark purple and straight with her depressed attitude. She quickly changed it back to blonde again.

"Oh, we thought…" Fred started, looking sheepish.

"Never mind." George quickly cut Fred off. Amy looked up again. George pulled out his set of Wizard Chess.

"Wizard Chess?" He asked Amy, setting up the board. She smirked and helped set up the board.

"Your on."


	3. Lee Jordan and the Spectacular-Fail Bean

**Thanks again to everyone who viewed or followed, but sadly, I've only had one review so far. Pleaaasseee review, as I really need some criticism! So, enjoy chapter three.**

* * *

Amy prodded her pawn across the board, glancing out the window occasionally. She sighed, and looked at the compartment door as it opened. A boy with dreadlocks walked in, heaving his trunk across the floor.

"Hi." He said, panting. "Everywhere else is full, I hope you don't mind if I come in here."

George grinned.

"Sure." Fred said, helping the boy heave his trunk onto the luggage rack.

"Thanks."

George looked across at Amy, who hastily pulled her hood up over her hair, which had turned bubblegum pink. George leant over the board to her.

"What the bloody hell is going on with your hair?" He asked, glancing up at the boy who seemed to have not noticed Amy's hair.

Amy shrugged, and turned it to turquoise blue. The boy noticed, and looked shocked.

"What the- are you OK- Uh…" He stuttered, his eyebrows raised. Amy sniggered, George laughed and Fred pushed the boy into a seat, then passed him a Chocolate Frog.

"I'm a Metamorphomagus, dude. Everything's fine. I can change my appearance at will." She said, popping a red _Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans_ bean into her mouth. She gagged and spat it into her hand.

"I remember-why I-gave these-up!" She said between coughs. Fred raised an eyebrow at her.

"What've you done this time?" He said, with the air of a certain Aunt Molly.. Amy coughed again.

"Blood," she said, throwing the bean out the window. George picked up a green one.

"Spearmi- NEVER MIND IT'S GRASS!" He cried, spitting the bean out as well and throwing it out the window. The other boy laughed.

"I'm Lee Jordan, by the way." He said, still laughing. Amy bit into a Chocolate Frog, then passed George the card.

"I already have the minister, I don't think you do.." Amy looked up at the boy.

"Well, hello Lee. Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor with the rest of us." She said, changing her hair to red and gold instantly. It flickered to light blue when the train gave a lurch and she fell off her chair, though. The three boys laughed again. Amy stuck out her tongue and pulled herself to her feet again. The sun had already disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Tis getting dark, children, we shall be at Hogwarts soon!" Amy said, perching her glasses on the end of her nose like a professor. The train lurched again and her glasses fell off and smashed.

"Shi-shoot."

"_Oculus Reparo_" she said, pointing her wand at her glasses, which repaired instantly. She put them back on again, and looked out the window again.

"Hogsmeade Station is approaching!" She cried, pressing her face against the window…


	4. The Great Hall

Amy whooped loudly and followed the twins and Lee Jordan out of the train. They followed Hagrid, as that was his name, down the path to the black lake.

"Inter the boats, then, then we'll head up to Hogwarts." He told them, getting into a boat.

"No more than four to a boat!" He added as the first-years climbed in. Amy, followed by Fred, George and Lee, climbed into a boat after her. They sat down as Hagrid hit his boat with his pink umbrella, and the boats lurched forwards.

Not too long after, Amy followed the other first-years between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to the front of the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat sand, then Professor McGonagall picked up list and began reading off of it. Amy, however, was not paying attention to her, and only perked up when she paused and said.

"Wright, Amy!" Amy looked up as George pushed her forwards. She stumbled and walked up onto the platform and sat down on the stool. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm.. You seem to be brave…I see courage… Some ambition… Yes… I think you'd do well in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out the last word to the hall and the other students clapped as Amy ran over to the table. Fred and George soon joined her. The food soon appeared and the three of them filled their plates.

"It's great we all got in Gryffindor." Amy grinned, cutting her steak. Fred and nodded and swallowed.

"Bill was, Charlie is and so is Percy." He answered.


End file.
